


Homophones

by Kian051001



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2019-12-27 01:05:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18293726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kian051001/pseuds/Kian051001
Summary: As a child they always felt different, she couldn't imagine dating a boy. She always saw love as between a man and a woman, sure that's what her parents taught her but when she meets a girl her thoughts change. She's fallen before but not this deep, not this hard. She begins to research what is happening to her and finds herself falling deeper into a new world. One where she feels finally free to be herself. With help from her school's LGBT+ group she finds herself and people to call a family.





	1. Chapter 1- Firsts

“Come on Julia, we have a party to go to!” Julia’s mother called from the bottom of the stairwell. Julia did some last-minute preparations, applying a thin layer of lipstick and putting her high heels on. She looked in the mirror.   
“Perfect, two inches taller is always a plus.” She smiled to herself.   
Julia was 5 feet and 3 inches under normal circumstances, however tonight her family had been invited to a party at a local bar. She, a seventeen-year-old, would not be able to drink but it was a month until her eighteenth birthday. Finally, she would be treated like an adult by her family and in the eyes of the law. Just one more night out as a minor. Maybe she would meet a guy, the guy of her dreams. Sure, she was never attracted to them but maybe she’ll find the one.  
“Alright mum I’m here!” Julia said revealing a small smile  
“Let’s go then.” Her mum replied  
As she sat in the car and looked out of the window, she saw a poster stuck to a lamppost near her school. “Join ‘Acceptance’ our LGBT+ group in school. Looking for sixth formers.” When her parents saw this, they got out of their car and walked to the poster ripping it from the lamppost. They replaced it with a sticker that stated, “God hates fags, queers and dykes.”. They carried a roll of these stickers around with that statement ever since David Cameron’s government had decriminalised gay marriage to “protect the institution of marriage.” She didn’t understand what they meant but she trusted their judgement on the scripture, after all they were her parents.   
When they arrived at the party, she settled near her family but slowly but surely began to speak to the other girls at the party.   
“Hey there.” A girl with cotton candy pink hair and brown eyes smirked as she walked over in Julia’s direction.  
“Hey.” Julia replied  
“Name’s Evaleen, call me Eva,” Eva said ruffling her hair to make it even messier, “Let’s go somewhere quieter Julia.”  
Wait how did she know her name? Eva had short cotton candy pink hair and soft hazel brown eyes. She was taller than Julia even in her flats and she had muscles that were obvious even in her long-sleeved shirt. She was wearing a light purple lipstick and no makeup other than that. Julia looked up at the girl and was nothing but mesmerised. She quickly snapped out of her trance and followed the girl out of the crowded loud room.   
“So, have you thought about the LGBT club at school?” Eva asked her  
“Why would I do that?” Julia replied  
“Because you’re gay right?” Eva said as if it was the most obvious conclusion that she had ever come to  
“How do you know that?” Julia asked perplexed  
“Well first, you don’t date boys. Second, you looked at the poster for the LGBT club for two minutes. Third, well you stared at me for a solid minute in there.” Eva smirked, “If you’re wondering how I knew your name: I look into all of our potential members.”  
“Say I wanted to test this theory of yours, how would I do it?” Julia asked  
Eva raised her eyebrow, a tad taken aback at the Julia’s question. She then moved towards Julia and kissed her on the lips. Julia reciprocated kissing Eva back.  
“How was that, Jules?” Eva asked smirking at her nickname for Julia  
“First, original nickname Eves, second I want more.” Julia tried to smile but Eva pulled her away from the door and began kissing her again.  
However, it wasn’t long before her parents came out of the bar and saw Eva and Julia kissing.  
“Julia!” Her mother shouted.  
As her mother pulled her away from Eva, she called Eva a dyke and multitude of other hurtful terms.   
“I knew we should have never taken you here. There are such bad influences around these parts, dykes, homos and trannies are all fucking disgusting people. I’m sorry we let them have an influence on you sweetpea.” Her mother smiled, her fake, fake smile  
“Mum, stop saying that about her.” Julia replied stepping into the car to go home  
“Why should I? She’s a degenerate. She’s a menace to society.” Her mother smiled  
“No, she isn’t. She’s a normal person and she doesn’t deserve to be called those things.” Julia began to open the door to leave, “I can’t stand to be around you guys when you’re like this.”   
Her father locked the door.   
“Julia, you will listen to me and listen to me well. You will not partake in her dykery. You are a Christian woman and you will act like one. You will marry a man and you will have children. Just as God intended.” Her father had a serious face, unlike her mother’s fake smile.  
Julia didn’t reply. She knew she would get told that God intended for there to only be marriage between one man and one woman. She had heard it at Church, at school and at home. Every time. The world was changing but they were not.  
When Julia eventually got home surviving her parent’s homophobic rant she went straight to her bedroom. She sat in her bed and instantly began thinking about Eva, how she felt about this. How hurt she was. Her candy floss hair falling over her eyes her eyes glazing over with tears. Julia began to cry. Her parents would never accept her as she was. She thought about running away and finding a place that was safe for her. She had to hide it for now. She grabbed the rosary around her neck and kept it close. She put her brown hair in a bun and fell asleep. She dreamed of Eva’s kiss and the way that in one night her whole life had been turned upside down.   
Monday morning, ugh. She woke up and put on her rosary and prepared to go to school. Her parents stopped her after she grabbed her toast from the counter and attempted to walk through the door.  
“We have been thinking about the events of last night. We understand that you are 17 and this is a turbulent time for you, but if we see you committing such disgusting acts again, we will be forced to remove you from that school.” Her mother informed her.  
“We love you, dear,” Her father smiled, “We’re only trying to protect you.”   
Julia smiled and walked forcefully past her parents. On her way to school she saw a poster: Diversity. She decided to check it out after school. She knew that it would be the only way to change her life.   
She walked into English class and saw Eva, she waved to her and Eva looked up but ultimately ignored her. She continued with her day as she would normally until the end of the day. She pulled out her phone and texted her mother.  
“Don’t bother picking me up from school” Julia texted  
“Why not?” Her mother replied quickly  
“Because I’m going to a club.” Julia texted back  
“It better not be the fag club.” Her mother sent  
“It’s LGBT club and you shouldn’t care if it is. I’m my own person.” Julia replied  
Julia then closed her phone and began to walk towards the club room. Julia walked towards a bland looking classroom and knocked on the door.  
“Uh,” She said nervously, “I followed the directions is this Diversity?”  
“Yes!” The short Asian person in the teacher’s seat smiled, “Welcome! What are your pronouns and what do you identify as?”  
“Uh my name is Julia, I use girl pronouns-“ She started  
“She/her” Somebody in the classroom interrupted.  
“And I’m… um… questioning my sexuality.” Julia tried to smile  
“Ah! Well just know we’re here for you! My name is Skye, I use they/them pronouns and I am bisexual.” Skye smiled   
Someone walked towards them they had a name tag on their chest that said, “My name is Elijah I use he/him pronouns”.   
“Hi, I’m Elijah I am genderfluid and pansexual.” Elijah smirked holding his hand out for a handshake in response Julia shook his hand.  
Two more members came to greet her, an African boy named Jamie Jons and his boyfriend Dean Solis. She already knew them of course because they were the most famous gay people at the school. They held assemblies to promote the LGBT Club, it didn’t really gain popularity until a girl became the president though.  
“Hey.” A voice said as Eva walked through the door of the club.  
“Eva! We have a new member!” Skye smiled as they pushed Julia in front of Eva.  
“Hello Julia, how are your parents?” Eva smirked  
“Assholes like always.” Julia replied smirking  
“She can’t join, she’s not out.” Eva said seriously  
“Well I’m not out.” Dean replied, “At least not to family.”  
“I understand that, but she isn’t out at all and her parents called me all this shit. I won’t have someone who could be that toxic in this club.” Eva answered  
“Alright, I’ll go home. Sorry about yesterday Eva. I really enjoyed what happened. My parents are dicks.” Julia said preparing to walk out.  
“No.” Skye said seriously, “Anyone can join. Stay Julia. Sorry about you parents.”  
“Thank you, Skye.” Julia replied sitting down  
Eva sat on the opposite side of the tables from Julia.  
“Right, Let’s start this meeting.” Eva smiled, “We’re going to Pride in 5 months. Anyone got any news?”  
“Well we have a new member, Julia.” Jamie smiled  
“Ah, yes.” Eva said still smiling, “Julia we’re all going to a Pride Parade in 5 months. That means that you need to pay for your contribution. That’s £10, for travel and food. The school’s rules not mine.”  
“I understand. I’ll get that money together ASAP.” Julia smirked  
“Anything else?” Eva asked  
Julia raised her hand slightly.  
“Yes Julia? You don’t need to raise your hand you know. This isn’t class.” Eva looked rather amused by the action either way.  
“So, I shouldn’t have been here today, my parents are extremely homophobic. They might just remove me from school for this. What would you guys recommend to me to stay calm in this kind of environment?” Julia asked worriedly  
“Well, I would recommend leaving altogether but that isn’t always an option. You shouldn’t reveal your identity, even if you don’t know what it is, to them until you’re in a position where you feel safe.” Eva replied, “Also, I’d like to apologise for earlier. I forgot how hard it is to come out. Especially in your… trying circumstances.”   
“I understand why you did what you did Eva. The way they talked to you, and about you, was not okay. It was unforgivable for me. Why should you forgive it?” Julia smiled, “Thank you for your advice.”  
“You could come and stay with me if it gets rough. My parents aren’t around often. There’s always room.” Skye smiled  
“I agree with Eva keep it quiet for now and wait until you’re ready to come out. We are all behind you all the way Julia.” Elijah patted her on the back.  
“Anyway, I call this meeting adjourned!” Eva smirked, “Now for the fun part! What are we going to do this year in terms of activities?”   
“Assemblies to raise awareness?” Jaime shouted  
“Talks to lower school students about acceptance!” Skye smiled  
“A video with all of us talking about our identities?” Julia asked  
“That sounds great!” Eva said smiling proudly as if she thought of the ideas herself, “We could do assemblies throughout school to raise awareness and have a video of us all showing our identities to the world to begin the assembly. This could the start of us opening identity to lower school.”  
“Sounds perfect.” Dean smiled.  
“But some of us aren’t out yet.” Jaime replied, “What if our parents see it?”   
“It’s our last year, babe, we have to leave an impact somehow.” Dean said hugging his boyfriend.  
“I know.” Jaime sighed, “I’ll do it. I’m leaving town after sixth form anyway. I won’t see my parents for a while anyway.”  
“Alright. Operation Get Lower Schoolers to Join is underway!” Eva smirked  
Then the door opened to reveal a tall person wearing a dress.  
“Is this Acceptance?” They said, “My name is Caitlin and I’m a transgender girl. I’m in year 10. The Principal told me to come here because you needed new members.”  
“Hi, welcome. We were just leaving for the night, but you can come back tomorrow. I’m sorry Caitlin.” Skye smiled  
“Okay, thank you. I’ll see you all tomorrow.” Caitlin smiled closing the door behind her.


	2. I won't say I'm in Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julia learns that there is more to identity than sexuality and new doors are opened to her both romantically and she finds a new family

“I don’t like her.” Julia told Elizabeth, “She’s so fucking rude.”  
Elizabeth was genderfluid, Julia had found out during the meeting, she sometimes called herself Elijah to represent her male side. Julia found it safe to confide in the undercut haired girl. She was the one who had first come to talk to Julia, other than Skye of course, and was willing to teach Julia about correct pronoun usage. They were becoming fast friends and Julia thought she was the most trustworthy person in the group, at least out of the people she had met.  
“That’s just how she is with some people. If you want to blame it on someone, blame it on them.” Elizabeth smiled comfortingly.  
Julia looked down at her phone 3 texts from her parents.  
“Julia if you went anywhere near that fag club, I will disown you.” And “Why did God give me a dyke for a daughter?” Were the two texts she got from her father.  
“Please come home so we can talk about what you’re feeling and how we can fix it.” Her mother texted.  
“Fix it.” Julia tried to smile but began to break down in tears.  
“You’re not going home. You’re coming to my house, I can’t have this, Julia. I’m sorry.” Elizabeth said cracking a smile.  
“Thank you so much Eli.” Julia smiled  
“No problem Jules let’s get you home.” Elizabeth smiled warmly

When they walked through the sturdy oak door a woman on the other side of the door shouted, “Welcome home, Elijah!”  
“Mum I am going by Elizabeth please use that.” Elizabeth shouted back frowning  
“Of course, honey I’m sorry, you have a friend with you?” She replied walking through the doorway  
“Yeah. This is Julia. She is having some troubles at home. So, she’s staying here for the night.” Elizabeth smiled at Julia, “Let’s go upstairs.”  
When Julia walked into Elizabeth’s room Elizabeth began to take off her jeans that she had been wearing the day.  
“Turn around, unless you want to see.” Elizabeth winked.   
Julia continued to watch as Elizabeth undressed, she lost her shirt to reveal a binder that had flowers drawn on it.  
“That’s Skye’s handiwork.” She said pointing to the flowers  
“Is it painful?” Julia said pointing to the binder  
“Not particularly it helps me to feel more like a man in terms of body shape. I like it a lot. It works for me.” She took it off and threw it to Julia, “Try it if you want.”  
Julia took her shirt off and her bra and put the binder on. It was comfortable with a little bit of adjustment. She put a discarded shirt on and looked at herself in the mirror whilst Elizabeth put some new clothes on.  
“What did you say you identify as, Eli?” Julia asked  
“Genderfluid, why do you think you are?” Elizabeth replied with another question  
“Uh, yeah I think I am.” Julia smiled at herself in the mirror.  
“Well now we have to sit down and help you think of another name.” Elizabeth smiled pulling her dress over her shoulders  
“I don’t know right now. All I know is that I want to rebel.” Julia smirked  
“Well my mother is a hair dresser and I have some purple hair dye in the bathroom.” Elizabeth grabbed Julia’s hand to lead her out of her bedroom  
A few hours later Julia’s transformation was completed her hair had shortened to the top of her neck and she had an undercut. She had gained purple streaks through her hair. Of course, her sleeping at Elizabeth’s house and this act of rebellion was going to set in stone that her parents would disown her by the end of the week. But Julia didn’t feel scared. She felt free and more like herself than she ever had.  
Elizabeth and Julia took a selfie together and put it in the LGBT club Groupchat.  
“Is that Julia?” Eva wrote  
“Yeah 😉” Elizabeth replied  
“She looks so nice! Tell your mum I like her handiwork!” Skye messaged to the group chat  
“My mum did Skye’s hair too.” Elizabeth explained  
“Go girl!!” Dean wrote  
“Anyway, let’s lay down it’s like 10pm we have school tomorrow, even if you don’t want to go.” Elizabeth tried to smile.  
Julia laid down next to her new friend and drifted into sleep.

The next day Julia and Elijah walked into the school, Elijah the same as always and Julia a revitalised and realised person. She walked into her first lesson to gasps, some of shocked disapproval and some of shocked pride or indifference. She sat in her seat and waited for the lesson to begin. Around thirty minutes into the lesson the Head of Sixth Form called her to his office. She walked in to see her parents along with the concerned looking teacher.   
“Sit down.” The Head said gravely  
“So, what is this? An intervention from my homophobic parents and the Head of Sixth? I’m leaving.” Julia scowled turning to the door  
“Julia. Wait.” Her mother said tears in her eyes  
Julia turned and sat.  
“You have five minutes.” Julia rolled her eyes dismissively  
“Come home, we can dye your hair back to brown. We can take you to Church, the community can help you. Jesus can help you.” Julia’s mother pleaded  
“Jesus can help me what? Get better?” Julia replied  
“Yes!” Julia’s father shouted, “Jesus will help you get better, cure the virus of homosexuality. If I must, I’ll send you away for a long time.”  
“Whoa!” The Head of Sixth roared, “You said your daughter had run away from home not that you were preventing her from embracing herself. You can go Julia. Thank you for being so brave.”   
Julia walked towards her mother, ripping her rosary from her neck and placing it in her mother’s arms before walking off irritated.   
“We love you, we’re the only people who do.” Her mother shouted.  
After she left the room, she lost her brave face and started crying. Her first real tears in a long time. 

She stood in the hallway, far away from the Head of Sixth’s office crying when Eva walked past her.  
“What’s up?” Eva smiled climbing onto a wall adjacent to her.  
“I don’t want to talk about it.” Julia wiped her eyes  
“As soon as you walk into that clubroom you become my family. Now is it those parents of yours?” Eva asked cautiously  
“Yes… They want to fix me. They want to help me with this… problem” Julia said through tears raising her hands in air quotes for the homophobic statements.  
“Well, you don’t need to worry you have me, you have Skye, you have Elijah, you have all of us.” Eva smiled and wiped Julia’s tears, “You deserve so much better than those homophobic fuckwits and you’ll get it, now you’re a part of our family.”  
“Thank you.” Julia smiled again  
“There’s that beautiful smile. Come on everyone is waiting for you. It’s break.” Eva smirked, “Nice hair by the way.”  
Julia blushed a deep shade of red, she called her beautiful and complimented her hair. She shook her head to try and snap herself out of the trance. She wasn’t in love, she couldn’t be. Jesus Christ, she just might be.  
She walked towards her new family smiling, she didn’t need her old family anymore, she could find solace here with these people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one took a long time, sorry I had school to contend with.   
> Thank you as always for your support. If you wish to support me further I have started a Ko-Fi so check that out here:  
> ko-fi.com/kianslashathena You can commission writing from me for £2 there.  
> Thank you again for all the support. I will be back soon with a new chapter I hope!  
> -Kian/Athena

**Author's Note:**

> This is an original work that will be crosspost on Camp NaNoWriMo so go check me out there http://campnanowrimo.org/campers/athenagoddessofwisdom   
> As always thank you for reading. -Kian/Athena


End file.
